Behavior
Most Dutch Angel Dragons are very curious and social. They are sentient creatures with the intelligence equivalent to a young human child. They imitate sounds, coat colors, and the appearance of things they find appealing to them like an object or another animal. They are very possessive and become emotionally attached to things quite easily. Like most dragons; the Dutch Angel Dragon loves to hoard objects. These objects can be anything; from stuffed animals to socks, wristbands, rocks, live stock, they will find something to hoard. If their human companion takes a liking to something they will also start to hoard that object: like cars, kitchen appliances, or shoes. Most, if attached to a human, will follow them till that person's death when human passes on to Paradise. Unable to follow them to the higher realm, many become depressed or aggressive, driving them to claim a territory and cause “hauntings” for the living. It is also possible for a human to have up to three dragons that follow them. If in pairs, the dragons are either soul partners or friends for life and usually adopt another human after their passing. Although most walk on all four feet, ones that are attached to a human have been seen to imitate a human by walking upright on two hind legs.Dutch Angel Dragons do not have a natural or universal sound. Instead they imitate other animals like birds, dog and cats or objects like bells, cars, and trains. When they find a sound they like they will mostly stick to that sound, but some have a large "vocabulary". Dutch Angel Dragons do not have a developed language system to communicate with each other through speech, but they can understand each other like any other animal would, mostly through body language.Most are kind, loving, and loyal but can just a easily have a nasty temperament. If threatened, they will puff out all their fur and feathers to appear larger to scare off threats. If the threat does not leave, they can resort to hissing or growling. Some will even try to play dead until the threat loses interest and leaves; they usually prefer to avoid conflict when possible. These cute dragons can become aggressive and occasionally lash out with mood swings, biting whoever they are annoyed with. Being a very social creature they need another to “preen” leading to small nibbles and licking and for showing affection. If they do not have any social interaction, they can become stressed and begin chewing, plucking fur, and digging. In extreme cases of loneliness; a dragon can slip into the abyss and be lost forever.More aggressive angel dragons are most likely from the Abyss. You can often tell this from the amount of black on their coats and they tend to be very contentious and destructive. Many dragons of the Abyss will posses a human for a short amount of time or the human's dreams, creating nightmares. They feed off negativity and tragedies but mostly stay away from human affairs and lives otherwise.